memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Disarming Omega bomb
Typhuss looks at the strike team led by Colonel Tyson. Well we have work to do, let's get to it then says Typhuss as he looks at the strike team. Will nods at his uncle. Come on let's get that bomb Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the strike team. The MACOs move out along with Colonel Tyson, as Typhuss looks at Team Arrow. Thank you for coming to my rescue says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver and the team. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at him. Anytime and Laurel why didn't you send us the location? Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I made a promise to Will to send it to him and Michael only ever since Thea was struck down by Lex with a Jaffa Staff weapon he's been wanting to keep her out of danger Laurel says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at her. We're a team you don't keep things from your team mates Laurel Oliver says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at him and understands where his nephew was coming from. Will is trying to protect Thea I understand that says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver then leaves to join Will and the strike team. The team follows him. In the other room with the bomb a stun grenade rolls into the room and stuns the guards and the strike team moves in and sees the Omega bomb as Typhuss and Team Arrow walks into the room as well. The timer is set on a lockout code Major Mitchell says as she looks at the timer with her tricorder. Will looks at the molecules through the scope. Their bonding together we've got to get this thing out of here now or San Francisco is going to be ground zero Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss taps his combadge to get in touch with the Intrepid. Admiral Kira to Intrepid, come in says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Intrepid here go ahead Admiral Commander Madden says over the com We have a problem down here, we have a Omega bomb and we need to disarm it but the timer is set on a lockout code says Typhuss as he looks at Will. We've disabled the main computer and that means our targeting scanners are offline we can't lock onto the warehouse Commander Madden says over the com. Will taps his combadge. Tyson to Valiant load gravimetric torpedoes full spread target the warehouse and lock our targeting scanners with the Intrepid's Colonel Tyson says as he spoke to his ship. Aye, Colonel we've got a lock Commander Madden says over the com. Team Arrow, Michael's team, and the strike team run out of the warehouse as both Valiant and Intrepid launches a spread of gravimetric torpedoes at the warehouse the torpedoes strike the warehouse and the Omega explosion is absorbed and dissipates as the smoke is everywhere. Typhuss looks at the hole in the ground as he runs a scan with his tricorder and turns to the others. The Omega molecules have been destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at them. That's good Michael says as he looks at his brother. Typhuss looks at him and the others. Yeah, well I better let Kathryn know that I'm all right says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then leaves to head to Starfleet Headquarters. At Starfleet Headquarters Admiral Janeway is looking at the men and women lost in the Dominion War, Xindi War, Borg Invasion, and Der'kal War and then at the men and women who served with her on board Voyager both before and during her journey through the Delta Quadrant when Typhuss walks up to her. Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She looks at him. Typhuss how you feeling? Kathryn says as she looks at him. He rubs his jaw and snickers a bit. I have been better, tired very tired and Lex went after me again and I stopped his Omega bomb, oh yeah I have a brother named Michael, I met him a few days ago says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I didn't know you had a brother Typhuss Kathryn says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I didn't know I had a brother, my mom never told me about him says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Admiral Janeway looks at him. I took care of all of your paperwork and meetings while you were captured hope you didn't mind I had a lot of free time on my hands since I've been chained to Starfleet Headquarters Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. No I don't mind, I look like hell and I need to sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Kathryn looks at him. See you at 0700 we've got to inspect the USS Republic Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. See you then says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn then leaves to head to his apartment in Star City. In Star City at his apartment Typhuss is sitting on the couch resting when the door chimed and he looks at it. Come in says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Oliver, Thea, John, and Helena walk into the apartment. Hey man we were just coming to check up on you John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all says Typhuss as he looks at John.